


More Than Ethereal

by Bread_Bird



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Shinguji Korekiyo, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Kink Negotiation, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rimming, Top Amami Rantaro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bread_Bird/pseuds/Bread_Bird
Summary: “You don’t have to reject every compliment I give you, y’know. I get the modesty thing, but I really think everything I say about you.”Or, Rantaro and Korekiyo try to work out some of Korekiyo's issues.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 12
Kudos: 71





	More Than Ethereal

**Author's Note:**

> *Erases board that says 'Days Since Last Porn Fic Written' and replaces the 19 with a 0*
> 
> Also, these one shots keep getting longer and longer, I have to apologize to my fellow burnout gifted kids with short attention spans 😅😅

“You don’t have to reject every compliment I give you, y’know. I get the modesty thing, but I really think everything I say about you.” 

Korekiyo blinked. He and Rantaro were laying in a post-coital haze in their bedroom, the blankets long since tossed aside, leaving Korekiyo with nothing but his partner’s shirt to cover himself with. The adventurer was spooning him from behind, his boxers back on and his chin resting on the anthropologist’s shoulder. Rantaro had just got done telling Korekiyo how wonderful he was, or something of the sort, when Korekiyo had bashfully discredited himself, as per the usual. He blushed once he managed to process what Rantaro said, pulling the collar of the t-shirt over his nose and mouth.

“My apologies. Old habits, I suppose.”

“Old habits?” Rantaro yawned, the breath ghosting Korekiyo’s ear. “Can I help you with em? You should know how hot you are, I certainly do.”

“Not particularly. I believe it’s just some trauma I need to work out on my own. I’m considering something, though.” 

He felt Rantaro’s arms shift around his waist, pulling him impossibly closer. He kissed the nape of Korekiyo’s neck, letting his forehead rest there right after. “From ‘she who shall not be named’?”

“You talk about her like she’s Voldemort.” 

“Might as well be, hurting my baby like that for all that time when I couldn’t save him,” Rantaro grumbled, kissing him again. Korekiyo chuckled softly, letting his hand rest on top of Rantaro’s.

“Darling, we didn’t even know each other at the time. I’m working towards being alright now, it’s fine.”

“Damn right it is. It’s over. I’ve got you now,” another kiss, “and I’d fuck somebody up if you asked me to. No questions.”

“The only reason I would wish any ill on someone is if they hurt you. Otherwise, I have no motive.” Really, what he meant was that he could handle anyone who hurt him on his own, but he wasn’t going to tell Rantaro that.

Rantaro huffed. “Fine, I’ll drop it for now. You said you wanted to try something?”

“...Ah. Yes, but it’s a bit embarrassing for me to articulate. It’s sexual in nature, both something that appeals to me and something that I feel may assist in coping with my past.”

“You don’t have to tell me right now, and you don’t have to feel embarrassed about whatever it is. I’m not gonna judge you.”

“I’ll… reluctantly believe you, for now. Stop me if I cross any boundaries, and you can say no to anything you do not wish to do,” Korekiyo didn’t continue for a moment, reaching for the nightstand. He picked up one of his masks, pulling Rantaro’s shirt back into the right position and putting it on. “Alright. Better. I would like to serve you. I have no preference on how, but I was thinking of cleaning the apartment and making dinner. After we’re done, I would like to have sex while you praise me.”  
“...That’s it?”

“Mhm. Too much?”

“Hold on, roll over, look at me,” Rantaro gently pulled on Korekiyo’s hip, and he flipped onto his other side to look at Rantaro after a moment. Rantaro cupped his face gently, pressing their foreheads together. “You’re telling me that you want to make me dinner, compliment you as much as I want, and then we get to have sex?”

“I suppose that simplifies it, yes. I wouldn’t mind you being a bit dominant or commanding while we do it, but I would prefer if I can continue to call you by your name,” his hands were awkwardly between the two of them, lacing together and fumbling amongst themselves, “and I believe that this may help me to work through a few things. I believe that I may be more deserving of your praise if I earn it, and then I could better ease into it all the time…”

“Kiyo, that sounds wonderful, especially if it’s helping you. Is there anything else you want on top of that? Anything I should avoid, or grey areas that are up to my discretion?”

Korekiyo felt a weight lift off of his chest, and he let out a soft sigh. “I would like to avoid most pain during the event. Biting and hair pulling is okay, but otherwise, please attempt to avoid it. I would like to avoid gags of any kind, blowjobs are fine, but otherwise, I want to be able to safeword or get away if I start to panic. There’s nothing else in particular, really. I wouldn’t mind a bit of rope, maybe shibari, but being fully bound may be a bad idea. Just… I want dominance, but I want it to be kind, if that makes sense.”

“I… uh…” Rantaro looked up, mouthing some words to himself. “I think I got all that, but please text me that sometime so I have it written down somewhere. I’m still kinda riled up. I can do all that for you, though, don’t even worry about it,” Rantaro kissed him on the forehead, but didn’t seem to notice the light smirk that graced Korekiyo’s face midway through what he was saying. 

Before Rantaro knew what was going on, Korekiyo had pushed Rantaro onto his back and climbed on top of him, grinding down on Rantaro’s clothed cock. “Still riled up, hm? Does someone need a round 4?” 

Rantaro bit his lip, his hands immediately landing on his partner’s hips. “Well, damn, when you put it like that…”

Korekiyo laughed, high and breathy, before leaning down to Rantaro’s ear. He pulled his mask down past his lips with one finger, nipping lightly at an already purple spot on his neck. “Consider this a preemptive thank you, darling,” and with that, the two of them started back up for the night, just as eager as when they first began.

Nearly a week later, Korekiyo had woken his partner up early in order to go run some errands. The second he was dressed, a list, his jacket, breakfast, and their keys were put in Rantaro’s hand, and he was shooed right out the door with zero explanation. Assuming that Korekiyo just needed some time alone, Rantaro left without question, following the list that he had been given. He had just gotten to his first stop when Korekiyo texted him. 

‘Good morning. I apologize for the rush. You needn’t follow that list if you feel it doesn’t suit your day. Would you still like to attempt the scenario I mentioned previously?’

Rantaro texted him back as he walked into the library. ‘Yep. Is that what I got kicked out of the house for?’

‘Indeed it is. I assumed I should give you something to do while I prepare, however, if you have something you would rather do, then that is suitable as well. Please return no earlier than 5:30pm, and we may engage as soon as you return.’

‘Nah, this works. As soon as I get home, huh?’

Korekiyo was silent for a few minutes. ‘If you would like to go over anything before you return, I can accept that, however, I think beginning upon your arrival would be best suited to our immersion.’ 

‘Can do. Safeword?’

‘Anthropology, however, I believe I may just start talking about Roman aqueducts if I become uncomfortable to distract myself, which should be taken as an equal indicator.’

‘Noted. Love you, see you soooooon <3’ A minute later, Korekiyo simply sent back a heart emoji, and Rantaro went about fulfilling every task on the list. It wasn’t anything much; there were a couple books Korekiyo wanted him to pick up from the library, some things missing from their kitchen that they needed anyway, and the rest just generally seemed like busywork. One part of the list instructed him to go to the park and pick out something neat to tell him about later, which was his personal favorite section. By the time 5:30 rolled around, he wasn’t really tired, but he was certainly ready to go home and see his partner again. 

When he got back to their apartment, he unlocked the door, only to be hit with a variety of sensations all at once. The apartment was comfortably warm, and the lights were dimmed to a dull red. No sunlight filtered through the windows, and he could hear soft music playing from the kitchen. It smelled like roses and vanilla, likely from the candles strewn about the living room. The apartment was perfectly clean in every single aspect, at least the part he could see. He made his way into the kitchen, only to find dinner already on the table, at least in front of him, and Korekiyo sitting on his usual side. The table had a candle in the center of it, and all of the dishes appeared to be clean already. The anthropologist’s hands were folded in front of him, legs crossed, and he seemed unsurprised by Rantaro’s entrance. He was wearing a white shirt, not a single wrinkle on it, and no mask. “Good evening. I have prepared a dish I recall you enjoying from our latest escapade.”

“Good evening, Kiyo,” Rantaro sat down across from him, but his hands remained in his lap. He noticed Korekiyo’s eyes glance towards his fork, raising an eyebrow.

“Aren’t you going to eat the food I made, Rantaro?”

“Did you make enough for you to have some?”

“...Pardon?” Korekiyo cocked his head to the side, and Rantaro leaned back in his seat.

“I asked if you made enough for you to have some. If not, I’ll be splitting this between us. If you want me to fuck you later, you have to eat something, do you understand?” One thing Rantaro had noticed over time is that Korekiyo tended to make the same facial expressions without a mask as he would wearing one. He didn’t notice that he was doing it, not really, and he got flustered whenever anyone pointed it out. However, Rantaro found it all the more pleasing. At his tone, Korekiyo bit his lip, a blush starting to spread up from his neck, and that went straight to Rantaro’s dick. Silently, the anthropologist nodded, getting up to get another plate. He pulled another serving of the dish out of seemingly nowhere, and he started to sit down again when Rantaro gestured for him to come over. Without pause, Korekiyo set the plate down and walked over to the adventurer, sinking to his knees to be on his level. Intrigued, but not surprised, Rantaro gently pushed Korekiyo’s hair back and kissed him on the forehead. “Such a good boy, Kiyo, thank you for listening.”

Korekiyo let out what Rantaro could only describe as a desperate whimper as Rantaro let go of him once again, only for his partner’s head to shoot back to look at him, concern written across his features. “I’m alright. Thank you,” Korekiyo murmured, standing back up and returning to his seat. Rantaro relaxed, but he only started eating once he was sure Korekiyo was as well. Dinner went by in silence, and the second Rantaro had finished, Korekiyo started to abandon his plate in favor of taking Rantaro’s from him. As he reached for it, though, Rantaro took his hand and pulled it down onto the table. 

“Finish. Then you can do whatever you want with the plates.”

“I really don’t need to finish all of it, Rantaro.”

“Would you feel any worse if you did?” Hesitantly, Korekiyo pursed his lips and shook his head. “Then be good and eat the rest of it for me.” Silently, Korekiyo sat back down and started eating again, avoiding Rantaro’s eyes the entire time. He didn’t look displeased, maybe a bit embarrassed, but he seemed to be enjoying the food well enough. Internally, Korekiyo was trying not to fold under the pressure of Rantaro’s gaze. The food was heavenly, if he did say so himself, but the way his partner was looking at him just made him feel so… seen, so known. When he finally finished, Rantaro let go of him again in order to give him a pat on the head, and Korekiyo practically melted under his touch. “Thank you, sweetheart, perfect. Go ahead and do what you have to, meet me in the bedroom once you’re ready.” With that, Korekiyo stood up once more and hurried off to the sink to clean up what was left.

Rantaro watched him for just a moment, then sauntered to their room, leaving the door just cracked open behind them. Korekiyo had even managed to clean up the disaster that their room normally was, and he had left several different colors of rope on the bed. The lube was on the bedside table, he noticed, but no condom. Picking up a pretty golden color, one he had bought months ago to match Korekiyo’s eyes, he put the rope over his shoulder and carefully put the rest of them away. Before he sat down on the bed, he paused, heading into their bathroom and digging underneath the counter until he found what he wanted; a tube of pink lipstick. Slipping it into his pocket, he returned to the bed, laying himself across it. Moments later, Korekiyo appeared in the doorway, pale hands red from the water he had used to wash the dishes and his face betraying his thinly veiled anticipation. “Well?” Rantaro let his head fall back, gently clunking against the headboard. “My clothes aren’t just going to fly off, are they?”

Korekiyo didn’t have to be asked twice, climbing onto the bed and carefully removing each article of Rantaro’s clothing, one by one. He even took the second to fold them, and when he did, the lipstick fell out. Korekiyo picked it up, twirling it between two fingers momentarily before frowning. “Is this for me?”

“No, of course not. That’s for later, and you won’t be wearing it,” Rantaro hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his boxers, only for Korekiyo to drop the lipstick and replace Rantaro’s hands instead. Rantaro chuckled softly, running a hand through his own hair. “Eager, are we?” at the teasing, Korekiyo’s face went all red again, but he didn’t move. “And bold, too. Now, do you want me to explain what the lipstick’s for now, later, or do you just want to trust me?”

“...Later, but if I never ask, then I’ve decided to trust you. Thank you. May I, please?” Korekiyo’s warm fingers ran across his hip bones, causing Rantaro to shudder ever so slightly and let out a groan that bordered on a growl while biting his lip. Korekiyo unconsciously slid his legs further apart, rutting down onto the bed. 

“You may,” he replied, and Korekiyo pulled Rantaro’s boxers off completely, the adventurer helping to kick them aside. The second he was done, Rantaro was on top of him, gently pushing him down onto the other side of the bed by his shoulders. Korekiyo seemed a bit shocked, but not bothered, as Rantaro started unbuttoning his shirt. “Tell me, Kiyo,” he said, quickly getting the shirt off and moving onto the pants, “do you think you deserve your praise just yet, or do you think you should service me some more?”

“Service you,” Korekiyo breathed out immediately. “Please, please use me for your pleasure, Rantaro, I want you to take me.” Rantaro smirked, tossing Korekiyo’s pants right to the ground and running his hands along his hips. Korekiyo was wearing women’s underwear- not just that,  _ lingerie  _ bottoms- and gods, did they make him look absolutely ravishing to Rantaro.

“Mmm… two conditions.”

“Anything.”

“Firstly,” Rantaro began, sliding down Korekiyo’s body until his face was lingering right above his hips, “I tie you up like the pretty little gift you are. Second,” he pressed a kiss to Korekiyo’s pale hip, then caught the lace of his panties between his teeth. He met the anthropologist’s wide eyes before continuing, “you wear these again for me sometime, sometime I can properly appreciate them before tearing you apart.” Rantaro pulled them down Korekiyo’s legs with his teeth, getting a good portion of the way down and maintaining eye contact the entire time before Korekiyo finally broke, squirming with anticipation. 

Rantaro took that as his cue to speed it up a bit, pulling the both of them into a sitting position and grabbing the rope again. Korekiyo kicked the panties the rest of the way off, and once he saw the rope, he took in a breath. “Is there a particular position you want me in?”

“Yep. Sit on your knees, back straight,” Rantaro wound the rope around his hand as Korekiyo got into position, staring straight towards the wall ahead of him. Rantaro got up, walking around to Korekiyo’s back and running his fingers down the arch of his spine. The anthropologist shivered. “Such good posture… absolutely gorgeous,” he pressed a kiss to the top of his back as he got to work wrapping the ropes around Korekiyo’s body. He didn’t make it too complicated, just a simple harness around his torso that would give him something to pull. He made sure not to make it too tight, just secure and comfortable. Once he finished, he glided his fingers over Korekiyo’s shoulder, landing on a junction in the rope on the top of his collarbone. His hand wrapped around it, but he didn’t pull yet. “Would it make you happy if I fucked your face, baby?”

“More so than I can put into words. Please,” came the breathless reply, and Rantaro lifted Korekiyo by the harness into a fervent kiss, their lips smashing together in the least gentle display they had shown one another all night. Rantaro’s hand eventually drifted away from the ropes, instead holding his partner up with just one arm as they desperately tried to get ever closer to one another. Korekiyo ended up clinging onto Rantaro, hands threaded through light green hair, right up until Rantaro finally decided that he had to pull away. He had to give Korekiyo what he had asked for, after all. He separated himself from Korekiyo, a trail of saliva dripping between the two of them for just a moment until Rantaro stood up once more. He felt cold without Korekiyo’s arms around him, but he would get over it soon enough.

“I think we’re going to have to get on the floor if we wanna do this properly, but I’m going to put one of the pillows on the ground for you, okay? No bruises.” Korekiyo nodded, and Rantaro grabbed a pillow off the bed and tossed it on the floor. He let his back hit the wall as he gestured for Korekiyo to follow, and the anthropologist quickly knelt down in front of him. Rantaro threaded his fingers in his hair, close to his scalp, and tugged on it gently. Korekiyo’s head followed wherever he moved it, eyes trained on the man above him. “Gods… never thought I’d be able to get an angel on his knees. Hit me if you want to stop. Don’t worry about hurting me.” 

“I won’t deserve it anymore if I hurt you, though…”

At that, Rantaro pulled on Korekiyo’s hair. It wasn’t very hard, but it was enough to sting and elicit a soft gasp from him. “Did that hurt, babe?”

“A bit… it was enjoyable, though, please do it again,” his eyes were pleading as he stared up at Rantaro, who gently pulled Korekiyo’s head to rest against his thigh. Korekiyo let most of his weight rest on Rantaro, lips slightly parted as he tugged on his hair again.

“So,” he began, hand still holding onto Korekiyo’s hair tightly, “let me get this straight. I hurt you, and you want more. You think I still deserve to play with you. But, if you hurt me, you suddenly haven’t earned my praise? I don’t like that double standard, sweetheart. I want you to be happy and safe.”

“...I suppose it makes sense when you put it like that,” Korekiyo admitted, looking down. “Alright. I’ll do it if necessary. Can we please start now?”

“Of course!” Rantaro smiled, letting go of Korekiyo’s hair in favor of petting him gently. “Thank you for asking so nicely, such a good boy… open for me.” Without argument, Korekiyo sat back up, his mouth falling open and his tongue going with it. Rantaro didn’t consider himself to be a religious man, but gods, if the picture in front of him wasn’t downright holy, he didn’t know what would be. 

One of Rantaro’s hands came to rest on either side of Korekiyo’s head as he slid into his mouth. Being decently well endowed, he kept it slow, but continuous. He didn’t stop until he hit the back of Korekiyo’s throat. Korekiyo carefully tried to pull back, and he made it about a good inch off before Rantaro pulled him right back down to the base. He felt Korekiyo’s throat constrict around his cock, just a bit, and he ran a hand through the anthropologist’s hair. “Relax. Breathe. I know you can do it, babe, just take it.” Korekiyo didn’t try to pull away again. Rantaro let him sit there for a few moments, getting used to the feeling. Korekiyo was running his tongue along the underside of his dick, and it was taking every bit of power Rantaro had not to fuck into that warm, wet heat.

He couldn’t bring himself to wait all that much longer. The look of expectancy and trust that Korekiyo was giving him was driving him wild, and he unconsciously rutted his hips forward. He heard Korekiyo gag softly, but he didn’t try to push away again, so Rantaro took that as his cue to begin. As Rantaro threaded his fingers into Korekiyo’s hair once again, Korekiyo’s hands found their way to Rantaro’s thighs, squeezing gently. That only served to goad the adventurer on, and he pulled Korekiyo back halfway on his cock before dragging him right back down. “Fuckin’ divine down there with your lips wrapped around my dick like that, do you know how perfect you look?” he kept a decent pace, sliding Korekiyo back and forth while slowly thrusting his hips at the same time. “If I didn’t wanna be gentle with you tonight, I’d be ramming you right now. Wish I could put into words just what you do to me, Kiyo, beautiful, beautiful Kiyo…”

Korekiyo managed to let out a soft mewl from the back of his throat, sending a bit of a buzz through Rantaro’s cock. He swore, tightening his grip on the anthropologist’s hair and pulling just a bit harder in the process. He watched Korekiyo’s hand fall from his thigh, down to his own neglected, achingly hard dick. His fingers ghosted across it for a moment, barely touching it, before his eyes managed to focus and meet Rantaro’s once more. He looked almost ashamed, despite his desperation. Rantaro let go of Korekiyo’s hair with one of his hands, gently running his fingers along his jawline. “Touch yourself. Go ahead. You’ve more than earned it.” At Rantaro’s encouragement, Korekiyo relaxed, and he took his own cock in hand and started stroking it slowly, his hips bucking up into his touch lightly. Barely a minute later, Rantaro could feel heat coiling in his stomach, he was so close, just a few more-

He pulled Korekiyo off of him without a second thought. Korekiyo was left face to face with Rantaro’s dick, his lips mere millimeters from the tip and drool running down his chin. He seemed shocked, his hand having stilled and his eyes wide. Hesitantly, he went to run his tongue over the head of Rantaro’s cock, only for the adventurer to drop down to his knees in front of him. He licked the spit off of Korekiyo’s face in one swipe of his tongue, then, hands locked in Korekiyo’s hair, pulled him into another kiss. This one was rougher than the last, more passionate on both sides as Rantaro’s tongue slid into his mouth. He could taste himself in the other’s mouth, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He knew one thing at that moment; he would give anything to make sure that his partner would never feel inferior ever, ever again.

It was a while before the two of them parted, and barely so, Rantaro still kissing around Korekiyo’s mouth. “Why did you pull me off?” Korekiyo murmured, still lavishing in the affection.

“I got close, you’re just too damn talented,” Rantaro replied. “As pretty as I think you would be painted white, I think I wanna cum in your tight little ass. Is that alright, hon?”

“ _ Please,  _ Rantaro, gods,” Korekiyo’s thighs rubbed together, trying to get any sort of friction. His hands, though, stayed clinging onto Rantaro.

“Bed. Now. I’m gonna break you down a little before that, I think you deserve my praise now.” A soft ‘oh’ slipped out from Korekiyo’s lips, and he had to wait a second for the wobbliness in his knees to subside as he got into the bed again. Rantaro walked right past him, grabbing the lipstick off the nightstand again. “Wanna know what it’s for now?”

Korekiyo didn’t answer for a moment, sitting on his knees carefully. “...Surprise me. I trust you, Rantaro.”

“What a cutie,” Rantaro purred, causing the anthropologist’s face to flush all over again. Sitting down in front of Korekiyo, Rantaro uncapped the lipstick, and slowly, deliberately, applied it to himself. It was probably a mess, but he wasn’t here to make himself feel pretty. His true focus sat across from him now, watching with curiosity as he put it on. The second he was done, he got on his hands and knees and crawled towards Korekiyo, noting the shudder that ran through his body for a later date, and pushed him down onto the bed. He leaned down to kiss him once more, feeling the makeup smudge as he did. Korekiyo didn’t seem to mind, and whenever Rantaro pulled away, he admired the smears of pink he had left around his mouth. He wasn’t satisfied, though, not by a long shot.

Rantaro started kissing over Korekiyo’s face. He started just around his mouth, then to his cheeks, then once or twice on his forehead before going down to his jawline. Once he was done there, he trailed down to his neck, starting each spot with a gentle nip and the beginnings of a hickey before kissing that spot and moving onto another one. Once he pulled away to look at his neck, he realized that he may have gone a bit overboard; his neck was completely marked up, various shades of purple and pink intermingling with pale skin. Ah, well. It would heal, and judging by the dazed look on Korekiyo’s face, he didn’t mind if for now. He took a second to reapply the lipstick, the marks having gotten fainter the longer he had gone, and dove right back in. He left lip prints on his collarbones, his chest, his stomach, his hips, damn close to his cock, his thighs, his arms, even the backs of his hands. He managed to get out some words between kisses towards the end, mindless but true praise spilling from his lips.

“You’re like an angel to me, you know,” he murmured against Korekiyo’s stomach, fingers laced in the rope harness. “Not in the way that you save me, or you guide me, but in the way that it feels like a sin just to look at you. No mortal man should be permitted to gaze upon this sort of perfection, and yet, here I am,” he paused to kiss his hip bones several times each before running his tongue over his lower abdomen. “Here I am, the most beautiful thing in the world laying right in front of me, completely at my mercy. All I can think is ‘Gods, what kind of luck did I have to have to get this?’ Every inch of this body is so gorgeous, so stunning that I see you sometimes and my heart stops… how does that make you feel, sweetheart?”

Korekiyo had to take a second to register the question, his eyes glassy and unfocused. He was panting softly and staring up at the ceiling. “...Ethereal.”

“Well, you are. I think you’re more than ethereal. Not a damn thing in this universe is as wonderful as you, do you understand?” he didn’t wait for a nod or a response, continuing to make his mark on his lover’s body. “Do you understand how grateful I am to have you? For the things that you do for me? You could be the most spoiled rotten, decadent person on the face of this earth, and I would still worship you to my dying breath. You stay by my side, travel the world with me, make sure I’m fed and happy, and yet you show modesty, you deny your beauty and your perfection. Today alone is more than I ever expected from you, and now I get to tell you, from the bottom of my heart, my handsome, my sweet, my Korekiyo,” he kissed his stomach, “thank you,” his chest, “thank you,” his neck, “ _ thank you. _ ” Their lips finally met, soft, gentle. All the lipstick had rubbed off once again, so it was just the two of them, carefully interlocked with one another for a few moments. Once he was done, Rantaro pulled away and let his forehead rest against Korekiyo’s, and a breathless murmur escaped from between his lips, “I love you.”

Korekiyo had started crying at some point. Rantaro didn’t know when, having been too caught up in the moment, but regardless, there were tear tracks running down Korekiyo’s cheeks, and a few more threatened to spill over until Rantaro gently wiped them with a thumb. “Y-You didn’t have to say all of that…”

“I didn’t say a single word that I didn’t mean. You asked for my praise, I’ve been wanting to praise you for as long as I can remember,” Rantaro sat back up, his fingers gently trailing across his partner’s chest. The moment he began reaching for his phone, he got an idea. “You know, I was going to take a picture of you and show you after, but I don’t think it would quite do you justice. Cooperate with me for a second, beautiful, I’ll be careful with you.” Korekiyo didn’t panic whenever Rantaro gently lifted him off of the bed, instead burying his face against the adventurer’s neck. Rantaro chuckled, kissing him on the forehead and carrying him to their bathroom. He flicked on the lights before setting Korekiyo on his feet. The anthropologist’s eyes were clenched tightly shut, and Rantaro draped himself around him, arms underneath his and his chin on his shoulder. “You can open your eyes. I shouldn’t be the only one with this view.”

Korekiyo slowly, hesitantly did as he was told, scanning over his body in the mirror. There were lip prints everywhere, from the part of his thighs that he could still see all the way up to his face. He could see the pink smeared across his lips, as well as the stains his crying had left. There must have been hundreds of them, he was sure, and he must have lost track of time at some point in all of the gentle touches and the kind words. “Why did you…?” 

“I kissed every spot I like about you. Your front, at least,” he replied. “I still don’t think there’s enough, nor will there ever be, but I hope that gives you a good visual of just how heavenly you are to me.”

Korekiyo started crying again. He didn’t mean to, Rantaro was sure, but barely a second after he had finished speaking, Korekiyo had turned around and wrapped his arms around him, practically sobbing into his shoulder. His knees shook, and Rantaro held him up completely as he ran his fingers through the anthropologist’s hair soothingly. He let Korekiyo cry it out, shushing him softly when murmured words of gratitude started to spill from the other’s lips. A symphony of thank yous and gentle affection filled the bathroom until all fell silent once more, the couple standing in their bathroom, holding onto one another like it was their last night on earth together. 

It was Rantaro who eventually broke the silence. “Do you want to be done for tonight? We can go lay down and cuddle again if you’d like, hon.”

Korekiyo took a moment to answer, still a bit lost in his own head. “No. N-No, I want to continue, please. If I remember correctly,” he looked up at Rantaro, smirking despite his red, blotchy face, “I think someone promised to take me and finish in my ‘tight little ass.’”

“I wonder who said that one,” Rantaro chuckled, helping Korekiyo back to his feet. “Stay here, alright? Hands or elbows on the counter, whatever’s more comfy. There’s something you never get to see when we have sex, and I think you deserve to.” Korekiyo nodded, and while he got into position, Rantaro left the room, grabbed the bottle of lube from the nightstand, and came right back in. He sank down between Korekiyo, kneeling between his legs. 

Korekiyo glanced over his shoulder from his position in front of the mirror, his hands placed on the edge of the counter. He couldn’t quite get his neck back to look at him, so he just turned back. “You don’t have to prep anything, actually, I did that before you- oh, son of a bitch!” he gasped as Rantaro ran his tongue over his hole in the most obscene manner he could manage. Korekiyo fell right down onto his elbows with a soft whine. “Rantaro!”

“Aww, how considerate of you,” he teased. “I won’t finger you, then, if you’ve already done that for me, but I’m doing this for you. Tell me how it feels, yeah?”

“F-Fine,” Korekiyo managed to splutter out before he felt Rantaro pressing against him again. All rational thought flew out the window, his forehead bumping against the mirror as Rantaro kept licking him, that devilish tongue lighting his nerves completely aflame. It took Rantaro’s hand kneading his thigh before he remembered what was asked of him. “I-It feels… my word, that is a different feeling… so, so good, Rantaro, please don’t stop, please, please,” he begged, and not even a second later, Rantaro pushed his tongue inside of him. He let out a choked, quiet sound he didn’t even know he was capable of as Rantaro moved inside of him, so new, so different, but so welcome. 

Rantaro was having the time of his life from the position he was in. He could hear the occasional noise from Korekiyo (he was never really very vocal anyway), and they were just pushing him forward, if anything. Watching Korekiyo fall apart like this was a treat for him; seeing his lover completely lost because of his actions, shuddering and shaking, was quite the rare event. Usually, Rantaro was the one putting on the show, but he would pay good money right now to see the faces that Korekiyo was making to go along with those fucking intoxicating sounds. 

Korekiyo was just on the verge of breaking, so close to throwing his composure to the wind and pleading with his partner when Rantaro pulled out. He realized that he was panting, his hips pressed up against the counter as Rantaro stood back up and draped himself over Korekiyo’s back. “I take it you weren’t looking at yourself during that?”

“Was I supposed to be?” Korekiyo asked breathlessly, glancing over at himself. His forehead was still on the mirror, casting shadows across his face, but he could tell that he was red. His pupils were blown huge, his lips slightly parted. Gods, he could see his mouth. Rantaro saw the same face in the mirror as he pet Korekiyo gently. “Oh… This is sort of embarrassing, don’t you think?”

“You think so? I think you’re gorgeous. Kinda fucked out, but super pretty like this,” Rantaro chuckled at the way Korekiyo puffed out his cheeks in slight annoyance whenever he finished speaking. “If you weren’t watching, you didn’t get the full effect. Not to sound incredibly horny or anything, babe, but the way you look when I’m pleasuring you is enough to… well, you know,” he kissed the back of his neck, then stood up straight again. “I’ll make sure you see it this time.”

“You’re going to spoil me, Rantaro,” Korekiyo murmured. Rantaro mostly ignored him, running a hand over his lower back as he lubed himself up with the other one.

“Uh, yeah, that’s the point. You’re my sweetheart, if I’m not telling you literally every five seconds, I think I’ll implode,” his hand wrapped around one of the back ropes on the harness, and he lined up with Korekiyo. “Are you ready?”

“Please,” Korekiyo murmured, and without further delay, Rantaro slid into him smoothly. Korekiyo was tight, but damn, he had done a good job of preparing himself. Rantaro let out a completely unashamed groan, carefully using the ropes to pull Korekiyo up in his arms. Korekiyo stood up straight along with him, his back pressed against Rantaro’s chest as the adventurer slowly fucked him, nipping at the many marks that already littered his neck. Korekiyo held onto the counter, and one of Rantaro’s hands moved to his hip. The other slowly made its way from the harness to gently around Korekiyo’s neck, forcing him to look at least eye level with himself. It didn’t hurt; he wasn’t being choked, not by any means, but he could no longer stare at the counter and get lost.

Rantaro kept his pace long and slow. It wasn’t necessarily gentle, as there was force behind it, but he certainly wasn’t being rough, either. As he did this, he started leaving more marks across Korekiyo’s shoulder. “Gods, you feel heavenly… Can you tell why I like seeing you like this?”

“I…” Korekiyo let his eyes focus. He didn’t realize they had ever unfocused. He could see himself again, dazed and flustered, but what he really took notice of was Rantaro. The adventurer was looking at him with what wasn’t necessarily a hunger, more like… an adoration. He was biting his lip, and at that moment, when he hit a particularly sensitive spot inside Korekiyo, Korekiyo tensed up, and the flutter of Rantaro’s eyes in tandem with the groan he let out was the most gratifying reward Korekiyo had ever received in his life. Breathlessly, he managed to get out a reply. “ _ Yes _ .” 

Both of them had been way too close to the edge when this started, and neither of them could hold out for much longer. Barely a few minutes after they had started, just as quickly as it began, the high came to its peak. Rantaro had managed to continually hit that spot in Korekiyo, pushing him quickly over the edge. Korekiyo didn’t usually make noise during sex, not on the top, not on the bottom, but something inside him just… slipped, just this once. He let out the most unabashed moan that Rantaro had ever heard from him as he came, spilling onto the counter, and that alone was enough to have Rantaro finishing inside of him, pressing another kiss to Korekiyo’s neck. His grip tightened on his hip, watching the pure bliss on Korekiyo’s face. Perfection.

The second Rantaro managed to get his composure back, he slid out of his partner. Korekiyo started to step back from the counter as soon as he noticed, reaching for a towel to wipe off the counter, but Rantaro caught his hand. “Hey, you took care of me. My turn, alright?” For a moment, Korekiyo prepared to argue, but his eyes met Rantaro’s, and he sighed. 

“Fine.” Thrilled at his conceding, Rantaro beamed, boosting himself up onto his toes and kissing him on the forehead.

“Perfect, hold on a second! Sit down for a second, edge of the tub.” Korekiyo did as he was told, and Rantaro quickly got to work cleaning up. First order of business was untying his partner; that went quick enough, the rope falling right away to show the faint red lines on his skin. While he did this, Korekiyo sat up perfectly straight. Rantaro ran his fingers through his hair, trailing it down to his cheek and cupping his face. “You can relax a little bit. Promise. You’ve been a good boy, baby, take a break.”

“I… I know. Thank you,” a bit of the tension released from Korekiyo’s back, letting his cheek press against Rantaro’s hand. “Can you call me good again, please?”

“Of course,” he ran a thumb over Korekiyo’s cheekbone. “You, Korekiyo Shinguji, were so, so good for me tonight. I’m proud of you, and I love you.”

“Thank you,” Korekiyo repeated, softer this time as Rantaro pulled away. Rantaro started the bathtub, making sure the water was fairly warm before stepping away. Grabbing two washcloths from underneath the sink, he wet one, wiping the evidence from their evening off the counter and holding the other one in his free hand. Korekiyo just sat there and stared at him as he did, almost catlike, until Rantaro looked back over at him. “Oh, you can get in the tub. I’m gonna clean the lipstick off.”

“You don’t have to bathe me, I can handle that myself,” regardless, Korekiyo slipped into the bath, crossing his legs and continuing to watch Rantaro. Rantaro walked over once he was done, dropping down into a squat in front of the anthropologist.

“I know. I just wanna do it. Do you want me to? I can leave if you don’t, I won’t be upset.” Korekiyo paused for a moment, thinking to himself, then nodded, carefully leaning back against the wall of the tub. Rantaro lit up and kissed Korekiyo right on the nose, eliciting a chuckle from the taller man as Rantaro started wiping the lipstick prints off with the washcloth. They were both almost sad to see them go, but with that, there was always the potential to do it again. Once every bit of pink had been taken off of Korekiyo’s skin, Rantaro took a quick second to wash the mess of lipstick off of his own face. “Alright, okay. That’s out of the way, my mess is fixed. Do you want me to finish cleaning you off, or do you want to handle that yourself?”

“You can do it, if you’d like. There’s something domestic about it, I think I’m rather fond of it…”

“Done and done, say no more.” With that, he got right back to work cleaning Korekiyo off. He washed his hair for him, and he made sure he got every inch of his body cleaned (if a bit slower than what was strictly necessary). Once he was done, he pulled the plug and offered both hands to Korekiyo, which the anthropologist took, getting to his feet once more. Rantaro wrapped a towel around his shoulders. “Go lay down, alright? I’ll be in after I shower.” With a nod, Korekiyo left the bathroom, leaving Rantaro alone. 

Rantaro kept his shower quick. The water was fairly cold, but he wanted to get back to his partner anyway. Within a few minutes, he was in the doorway to their room again, hair dripping wet and towel draped over his shoulders. Korekiyo was already curled up in bed once more, his normal pajamas and a mask on. He opened one eye once he heard the door creep open, and even if he couldn’t see the smile on his face, he could see it in his eyes. “You’re not wearing that towel properly, you know.”

“Yeah, but aren’t I just a little bit hotter like this?” he replied, walking right in and laying down in bed, going to cuddle up to Korekiyo before the anthropologist put a hand on his chest.

“You must be wearing at least one article of clothing before you may hold me.”

“Underwear it is, then,” Rantaro got up, giving an over dramatic sigh as he did. He slipped on a pair of boxers, then climbed right back into bed and pulled his partner to his chest. Korekiyo accepted this time, wrapping his arms around him. “Speaking of underwear, you’ll actually wear those panties again for me sometime, right? Those are really flattering on you.”

“I plan on wearing them again for my own benefit, if not for yours, so, I suppose so,” Korekiyo yawned, letting his head rest against Rantaro’s shoulder. “Could you get the light, please?” Rantaro didn’t answer, just took an arm off of Korekiyo in order to turn off the lamp behind him, which he quickly replaced. They stayed silent like that for a while, and Rantaro thought Korekiyo was asleep before he finally said something else. “Was that actually enjoyable for you?”

He couldn’t make out Korekiyo’s face in the darkness, but gosh, he hoped he wasn’t upset. “Incredibly. I loved every second of it, Kiyo.”

“And you meant everything you said?”

“And more. So much more. Whatever your goal in that was, did it work?”

“...I think so. I think it helped somewhat, but only time will tell, of course. It’ll still be a bit of a difficult transition, but… I have you, right? That’s exactly what I need.” He heard a slight rustling of fabric, then felt a kiss pressed against his jawline. “Would you mind if we tried that again sometime, or even reversed our roles?”

“I would love to. Any excuse to tell you how beautiful you are. Is that all you wanted to clear up?”

“For now. I’ll likely have some more questions in the morning, I want to document a few things, but I just want to be with you for now. Goodnight, my darling. I love you.”

“I love you too, Kiyo,” Rantaro kissed the top of Korekiyo’s head gently, then just let his lips linger there. He didn’t move, murmuring against his hair. “More than I could ever possibly say.” It was a few minutes before sleep finally overtook Rantaro, but with Korekiyo curled up in his arms and a certain warmth deep in his core, his final thought before drifting off couldn’t be anything but thanks given to the universe for granting him one perfect, beautiful thing. 


End file.
